Super Mario Brothers
by King Mario
Summary: What really happened on the NES. Yeah, I'm serious, at least I think. By the way, I'm not updating until I get a review.


Super Mario Brothers

Note: I don't own Nintendo or any of it's characters used in this book. This is also my first fanfic, so please R&R and tell me what you think! I got the idea for this fic from Super Mario Brothers for the NES and Donkey Kong (for the NES).

Prologue: Giant Ape in Brooklyn!

Once, long, long, ago in the Mushroom Kingdom, an old Koopa fortuneteller gave a prophecy as she drew her last breath. "Hear me, all who care to listen. In a time ahead of now, there will be born a Koopa so powerful that he shall help us to conquer all of the Mushroom Kingdom. His name is Bowser! But, there will be a human from another world who will succeed in stopping us. His name is Mario." So the Koopas had to decide what they were going to do. "We have to destroy this Mario at birth!" "Yes that is what we must do. So we shall conquer the Mushroom Kingdom under the rule of Bowser!" "Now we must wait for this… Mario."

So, thousands of years later, the prophecy was about to come true. Mario was in a construction site with his girlfriend, Pauline. The Koopas seized the moment and released Donkey Kong on the Earth to capture Mario. On their radio Mario heard that there was a giant ape loose in Brooklyn, and that it was coming towards the site. In moments the ape was upon them. It was humongous! Bigger than any ape he had ever seen! "Run Pauline! Save yourself! I'll try to hold it off!" But that ape was smarter than that, he grabbed Pauline and climbed up the bars! _"I gotta go save her! Mario thought._ "Pauline! I'm coming for you!" "Hhhhhhhhhrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggghhhhhhhh!" the ape roared! "Good, he's taking the bait! Donkey Kong will drop that hideous human and snatch Mario!" The Koopas were watching him from a control room they had set up on Earth. _"Okay, let's do this thing!" _ Mario starts to climb up the site as D.K. crawls higher and higher. Mario sees Pauline faint! "C'mon Pauline! Just hang in there a bit longer!" _"Just a bit longer!"_ Bowser walks into the Koopa control room and sees Mario climbing the site. "I either want him captured or dead! You don't have to make a fancy pants plan to impress me ya know!" "I'm sorry, My Lord, but I thought it would be better if you could torture that little dirtbag instead!" "I like the way you think, Commander Koopatrol! Let's bag the little dirtbag like the dirtbag that he is!" Mario is still climbing up the site, trying to rescue Pauline. "Donkey Kong! Slow down now and attempt to capture him!" "Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Mario's cell phone starts to ring! "Hey bro!" "Luigi? I can't exactly talk right now!" "Where have you been all night, bro? I'm cookin' dinner and I got a question!" "Luigi not right…" "Okay, bro! Do you want your chicken boiled or broiled? And what's that windy sound?" "Luigi, I can't…" Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzt! Donkey Kong threw a barrel and it knocked the cell out of his hands! "No! Donkey Kong! Donkey Kong! Don't kill him! Capture him!" In that brief time period, Mario snatches Pauline out of his hands, which unbalances Donkey Kong, causing him to fall to the ground. "C'mon, Pauline! Wake up! We gotta run before that ape gets up again!" What they didn't know, was that Donkey Kong was dead. "Commander Koopatrol! Please kindly explain why you DIDN'T GET HIM!" "Lord Bowser, I, I…" WHACK! "Uuuuuuggggghhhh…"

Anyways, when Pauline awoke, she was so mad at Mario that she left, and never returned. Mario and Luigi decided to get jobs as plumbers, and that triggered the prophecy once again. The Koopas have found out that Mario has become a plumber. "We will send troops up the pipes to surround and capture him once and for all!" "This is our moment of ultimate glory!" "You should play Governor Tarkin in Star Wars." said the oh-so hilarious Bowser. "No, I'm serious! Moment of ultimate glory! Let's underestimate the Rebels! Blah blah BLAH! At least you have the lines down!" Commander Shade Blushes in embarrassment. "But it's a good idea, seriously!"

The next day, Luigi sees something really weird in a pipe. "Bro! Come over here!" "What the heck is that? Maybe I'll investigate!" "Bro! It could be dangerous down there!" "What? Are you afraid of ghosts? I don't know about you but I'm going!" "I'll just stay here and guard the place, bro!" "Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Chicken!" Mario climbs into the pipe. "Whoa!" "Bro!" Mario gets sucked into the pipe and accidentally crushes the thing, which flees instantly. When he comes out he expects to be in a sewer, but it's far from that. It is the courtyard of a castle! "This ain't no sewer! Hey!" Mario turns around and sees that the pipe he came in is on the ground! "Weird. Hey Luigi! Can you hear my voice?" No answer came. _"Am I dreaming?" he thought to himself._ _"Let's go see what's in that castle!"_ Mario walks to the door and knocks. A guard comes out and says, "Stranger! Alert the princess!" "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I just need a place to stay until I can get back!" "Where do you come from?"_ "Oh, man! I gotta tell this guy something!"_ "Erm…I am King Mario of the faraway land of Marioland!" "You may pass, wise king!" The guard bowed in front of Mario. Mario stepped inside the palace. "I shall alert the princess of your arrival." "What, who is this princess?" "Why, Princess Peach, daughter of the King of the Mushroom Kingdom!" the guard said. "Now, just wait here and I shall summon her." The guard goes to her room. "Princess Peach! King Mario has arrived from the faraway land of Marioland to look for a place to stay." "Okay, I shall see him immediately! Bring him here!" The guard goes back to Mario. "King Mario, follow me to the princess." "Okay, man!" Mario and the guard go to the princess. "Princess Peach, King Mario!" They bowed before each other._ "Wow, she's beautiful!"_ "So, you wish to stay here for a time?" she asked. "Yes, I most certainly do."_ "Well, he's a bit raggedy for a king, but he was lost. He may decide to court me. Then I shall take his money and exile him."_ "He may stay." _"She wants me!"_ "I shall take you to your room, King Mario." the guard said. "Thanks."

"He is at Peach's castle, My Lord." "Great work Acts-Like-Tarkin (AKA: Commander Shade) now we must make a plan to get him…again." "I'm one step ahead of you My Lord I…" "You WHAT!" "I meant have a plan worked out already, Lord Bowser! Tomorrow is Mario and Peach's wedding, and at that time you will barge in and kidnap her. Mario is sure to come looking for her, as they are deeply in love." "Okay! I love wrecking parties!"

It is the day of the wedding, and Mario and Peach are just walking up the aisle when Bowser bursts in and snatches Peach! "Oh-no!" "What does he want this time?" "My baby!" "See ya, suckers!" Bowser ran off with Peach! "King Mario! King Mario! I beg of you! Please go after him and rescue my daughter!" begged the King. "I will try, your Highness, I will try."

End of Prologue


End file.
